Blue Angel/References
*This is the fifth episode where Foop appears, but not his fairy counterpart, Poof. *This is the fourth episode of the tenth season that Mr. Turner doesn't appear in at any moment and third in a row. *This is the last appearance of the Anti-Fairy Council as well as the last appearance of the Anti-Fairy World in the series. *Timmy and Chloe do not make any wishes in this episode. *Cosmo and Wanda are shown as humans in this episode and not as fairies. *This is the second and last time Timmy kisses someone without knowing, the first was in Finding Emo where Timmy kisses Cosmo in a Missy disguise. *'International Airdates' **This episode made its international air premiere in Israel on August 21, 2016. **This episode premiered in the Philippines on March 7, 2017. *'Star Wars': The laser Foop holds as Angel is a reference to the lightsabers. *When Members of Anti-Fairy Council tell Foop how irritating he is, the tallest member doesn't have his moustache. *When Foop drops his necklace on the ground after being caught by Chloe's eagle, Wanda's eyes are purple instead of pink, similar to Poofs and Foops. *When Foop opens a present from Chloe, for a brief moment his moustache is missing. *In some scenes when Foop is a girl he doesn't have his purple lipstick. *'Foop:' Whoopie, Skull Beary! Time for another hideous day of inflecting soul-crushing misery on unsuspecting innocents. (Foop uncovers window obscured by curtains and sees colorful Anti-Fairy World) Aaahhh! What's happening to my beloved Anti-Fairy World? The blue red skies have turned into cheery blue. The greasy bats have turned into songbirds. Flowers are blooming in the jagged lava fields of my wonderfully tortured youth. Something has gone terribly right. ---- *'Member of Anti-Fairy Council:' Foop, to save our world, we need you to turn this girl from good to evil. Make her snap! *'Foop:' You picked the right square blue baby for the job. I'm super irritating. *'Member of Anti-Fairy Council:' You certainly are. *'Member of Anti-Fairy Council:' You are the worst. *'Member of Anti-Fairy Council:' Everyone hates you. *'Foop:' You flatter me. To carry out my mission, I'm going to use this magical, to die for, heart-shaped pedant to transform myself into the most demoralizing creature in the known universe, a popular middle school girl! (Foop transforms into a girl) Check me out! I am all that. I'm off in my super cute shoes to, like, totally reclaim my bad mojo. Evil hair flip! ---- *'Chloe:' Thanks for helping me with my big clean up day at the park, Timmy. *'Timmy:' Well, I heard Angel might be here, but if she doesn't show up I'm going to go look for her, even if I have to walk over hot coals. She's my bae. *'Chloe:' Yeah, about Angel, she seems to be, oh, how I should say this? Out to destroy me. (Cosmo and Wanda appears) Cosmo, Wanda, what are you doing in human form? *'Cosmo:' Duh! It makes it a lot easier to lug around this urinal. I Bedazzled it. *'Wanda:' And I'm in human form so I could dress exactly like Angel, because I no longer have any sense of self. ---- *'Foop:' Well, Chloe and friends, it's your lucky day, Angel's in the hizzy. (Crocker takes a photo) Don't tag me in that post, you loser. *'Crocker:' She knows who I am! ---- *'Foop:' My prediction is that Chloe will snap in three, two... *'Chloe:' Bye, guys. If you are happy, I'm happy. *'Foop:' Oh, come on! You are killing me! No one's that good! *'Cosmo:' Don't worry Angel, we're still your friends no matter how horribly you act. *'Timmy:' Maybe a kiss will make you feel better. *'Foop:' Ew, yuck! Get away! You're not my friends! I despise you all! You, with your toilet back, and you with that unbearable laugh! And you Mister... smoothes Kissy Face! I would never date a nerd like you! I prefer bad boys. Ah, what am I saying? ---- *'Chloe:' (to Foop) Oh you make me so... ANGRY!!!! ---- *'Chloe:' I don't normally use salty language, but what the holy heck is going on here?! ---- *'Foop': Oh, nothing like the sight of greasy bats swooping through a blood red sky. (Foop suddenly gets a gift) Ooh, what's this? Must be a gift from the Anti-Fairy Council. Maybe they signed me up for the rotten fruit of the month club. (Foop opens the gift). There's a note! "I forgive you. Love, Chloe?" No! No one's that good! Category:Episodes Category:References Category:Season 10 Category:Trivia